Guy Like Me
by Kim-87
Summary: "Hey, kenapa kamu gak bangun? Tidak lelah? Aku saja lelah melihatmu terbaring seperti ini. Ayo bangunlah./"Aku masih disini seperti malam kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat saat kau membuka matamu, jadi ayo buka matamu. Aku merindukan mata indahmu, Min."/Gagal Summary - -/KyuminHae/TwoShot/BL
1. Chapter 1

Ini susah, kan? Kencan dengan seorang sepertiku

Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang baik untukmu

aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk terus bersamamu lagi

Tapi kenapa kamu memegang tanganku dengan erat?

Orang jahat yang tidak pernah tahu hatimu

itu aku

tak ada baiknya dari seorang yang tak berguna

yang tidak pernah berkata dia mencintaimu – itu aku

sebelum aku berubah pikiran, sebelum aku menahanmu

kumohon pergilah tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi

orang sepertiku

jangan pernah lagi berpikir untuk berkencan dengan orang sepertiku

orang sepertiku-tidak

orang sepertiku

seorang yang tidak layak untuk mencintaimu

orang sepertiku

Sampai kapan kamu akan seperti ini

ketika aku meminta kamu pergi, kumohon pergilah

Sebelum aku marah, berhentilah menangis

Kenapa kamu berlagak seperti anak kecil?

Orang jahat yang tidak pernah tahu hatimu

itu aku

tak ada baiknya dari seorang yang tak berguna

yang tidak pernah berkata dia mencintaimu – itu aku

sebelum aku berubah pikiran, sebelum aku menahanmu

kumohon pergilah tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi

orang sepertiku

jangan pernah lagi berpikir untuk berkencan dengan orang sepertiku

orang sepertiku-tidak

orang sepertiku

seorang yang tidak layak untuk mencintaimu

orang sepertiku

aku tidak menyukaimu, aku tidak butuh kamu

aku benci kamu, aku menyesali ini sekarang

kumhon beritahu aku kata-kata itu

injak-injak (benci)aku dan tinggalkan aku

seperti apa yang ingin aku lihat

kamu hanya perlu pergi tanpa berkata apapun

ini mudah untuk melupakan orang sepertiku

aku egois dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sama sekali

jadi lupakan aku dan berbaliklah dan pergilah

bagaimana aku bisa berkata kasar terhadapamu? Bagaimana aku bisa menyalahkanmu

bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu

bagaimana? Sungguh, bagaiamana bisa?

orang sepertiku

jangan pernah lagi berpikir untuk berkencang dengan orang sepertiku

orang sepertiku-tidak

orang sepertiku

seorang yang tidak layak untuk mencintaimu

orang sepertiku

-Guy Like Me - 100%-

"Kumohon tinggalkan aku."

"Shireo."

"Kau, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku tidak menginginkankanmu sama sekali. Kau tidak.."

"Tidak penting bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, yang terpenting adalah perasaanku kepadamu. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu."

"Michiseo."

"Nde, nan micheseo. Karena itu jebal jangan pernah berkata seperti itu. Tidak penting apakah pada akhirnya aku akan terluka seperti katamu, yang penting sekarang aku hanya ingin kamu menjadi milikku."

$$%%%$$

Sunyi.

Hanya bunyi alat medis yang terdengar. Hanya bunyi napas lemah yang disokong oleh sebuah alat yang disebut 'simple mask' untuk menambah saturasi oksigen dalam tubuhnya.

Seorang dengan napas lemah itu, hanya terbaring lemah dengan baju lengkap pasien rumah sakit. Dengan selang infus yang menancap indah di tangan kirinya yang sedikit terdapat luka iritasi akibat plester infus. Dengan perban dikepalanya yang baru saja di ganti oleh perawat –satujam yang lalu-.

Pasien dengan status medis 'koma' ini sudah terbaring lebih dari 3 bulan yang lalu. 120930. Itu tertera dalam status medis yang tertempel pada bagian bawah bed pasien. Itu adalah tanggal dimana pasien itu masuk rumah sakit pertama kalinya.

"Anyeonghaseyo, perkenalkan saya perawat Minah. Hari ini saya akan mengecek tanda-tanda vital Anda, apakah Anda bersedia?" seorang dengan name tag 'Choi Minah' yang sepertinya seorang perawat disana berkata pada pasien koma itu. Hey, bukankah seperti orang aneh yang berbicara pada orang koma yang bahkan tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu?

Tapi, ingatlah. Biarpun dia pasien koma dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, dia bisa mendengar dan merekam dengan baik setiap kata yang kau ucapkan. Karena semua organ dalam tubuhnya bekerja dengan baik. Hanya kesadarannya saja yang tidak.

"Baiklah, pertama saya akan mengecek nadi Anda." Ucap perawat itu lagi dengan senyum yang manis, meskipun si pasien tidak akan tahu bagaimana manisnya senyuman itu.

Kriieett

"Ah maaf mengganggu. Tapi apa yang sedang Anda lakukan disini?" ucap seorang pria yang memakai kemeja biru muda yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam yang baru saja masuk.

"Saya sedang memeriksa Tanda-tanda vital pasien. Sebentar lagi saya selesai." Ucap Minah dengan senyumnya, dimana tangannya masih memegang alat untuk menghitung nadi.

"Tapi kenapa..."

"Nadi pasien meningkat beberapa jam yang lalu, aku tidak tahu penyebab pastinya apa karena dokter sendiri belum menjelaskan secara detail tentang hal itu. Apapun itu, kuharap ini akan menjadi hal yang bagus. Karena pasien ini entah kenapa tiba-tiba mempunyai aura yang sangat cerah, biasanya pasien dengan aura yang cerah akan cepat sembuh." Ucap Minah sembari membereskan alat-alat medisnya dan bergegas keluar.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih telat merawatnya dengan baik." Ucap pria itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah seharusnya itu yang kulakukan, kan? Aku ini selain adiknya aku juga seorang perawat di Rumah Sakit ini." Ucap Minah sembari melangkah keluar.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih, sudah menjaga kakakku, meskipun aku tahu kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang dengan baik menjaganya. Terima kasih." Tambahnya.

Pria itu, mengangguk. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bed pasien itu. Dia tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum senang atau bahagia tapi senyum perih. Dia duduk didekat pasien itu dengan tangan yang reflek memegang tangan pasien itu.

"Hey, kenapa kamu gak bangun? Tidak lelah? Aku saja lelah melihatmu terbaring seperti ini. Ayo bangunlah. Ah, apakah punggungmu tidak infeksi? Aku dengar orang yang tidur terlalu lama akan terkena luka dekubitus? Aih aku lupa, disini kan ada adikmu. Dia pasti menjaga dan merawatmu dengan baik, kan? Kau tahu tidak?" dia menghela napasnya sebentar.

"Setelah kejadian itu, dia menjadi seperti orang gila. Dia terus saja meneriakkan namamu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar merindukanmu. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu kan? Dan kau tahu jelas akan hal itu kan? Tapi kenapa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu kepadanya? Kau tidak kasian padanya, hmm? Kau mencoba mempermainkannya?"

Pria itu menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tahu seberapa banyak kata yang dia ucapkan atau seberapa banyak pertanyaan yang dia lancarkan, tak akan ada satupun dari pertanyaannya yang akan dijawab atau di tanggapi oleh pasien itu. Dia koma, ingat? Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah untuk mengajak passien ini berbicara, walau terkesan bermonolog. Karena Minah pernah mengatakan, pasien ini akan tetap mendengar apa yang diucapkan orang disekitarnya.

"Apakah...kau akan terus seperti ini? Tidak boleh! Ingat ya, kalau masih saja seperti ini, aku akan terus datang kesini dan memberondongmu dengan banyak pertanyaan sampai kau bosan dan membuka matamu untuk menutup mulutku yang terlalu banyak bicara ini." Pria itu tertawa, bukan terbahak, hanya tertawa ringan.

"kau ingat tidak? Lagu yang kita berdua akan nyanyikan? 'Guy Like Me'? kau bilang lagu ini mirip dengan mu. Dulu aku tidak tertalu paham dengan maksudmu tapi sekarang aku tahu. Kau, ingin menyanyikan lagu itu untuk dia, kan? Orang yang benar-benar menyukaimu itu? Orang yang dengan segenap hatinya hanya diperuntukkan padamu, tapi kamu dengan santainya ingin mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya. Karena kau berfikir dia terlalu indah dan tak terjangkau untukmu. Dia terlalu baik untuk mendapatkan orang sepertimu. Kamu lalu bertingkah seolah kamu adalah orang yang jahat dimatanya, untuk membuat dia muak dan akhirnya memutuskanmu, begitu? Tapi apa? Dia begitu teguh dalam mempertahankanmu, sampai akhirnya kau sendiri yang memintanya. Kau berkata ini itu kepadanya, mengatakan kau bukan orang baik dihadapannya. Dihadapan orang yang begitu paham tentangmu? Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Pria itu mendesah, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya. Dia melihat kotak itu, dengan satu tangan yang masih memegaang tangan si pasien. "Kau ingat ini apa? Ini hadiah darinya kepadamu, ini hadiah dimana aku ikut andil dalam pencariannya. Kau pasti tidak tahu betapa susah mencari barang yang hanya seperti ini, hmm? Dia bahkan sampai rela tidak ikut seleksi kedua dari perlombaan yang dia ikuti hanya untuk mendapatkan benda ini, padahal kau tau seberapa penting perlombaan itu baginya. Dan kau dengan santainya..hmm kau pasti sudah ingat apa yang kau lakukan padanya, kan?"

"Aku tidak marah kepadamu, juga tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu atau menghakimimu. Karena aku bukan orang yang seperti itu, right. Aku ini bukan orang penting yang berhak marah, meyalahkanmu bahkan menghakimimu. Aku hanya tetangga yang secara tidak langsung pernah kau kenal hingga sekarang. Hanya tetangga yang sangat dekat denganmu, hanya tetangga yang bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Hanya tetangga yang hanya mencintaimu lewat mimpi, karena jika di dunia nyata aku tidak bisa mencintaimu sesuka yang aku mau."

Mata pria itu kembali menjadi sayu, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu saat ia berbicara panjang lebar matanya dihiasi cahaya. Ketika ia mengenang masalalunya ia tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan sudah mulai hilang sejak hampir tuga bulan yang lalu. Semenjak si pasien masuk dalam rumah sakit, pria ini jarang tertawa.

Ditambahlagi, seorang teman yang tidak lain adalah 'kekasih' pasien telah menjadi sedikit 'gila' karena pernyataan si pasien dan karena suatu kecelakaan yang merenggut kesadaran pasien ini. Pria ini, harus mengurus keduanya. Si 'kekasih' dan si 'pasien' itu sendiri. Meskipun untuk si pasien ia bisa sedikit longgar, karena benar apa kata Minah, dia bukan orang satu-satunya yang menyayangi 'pasien' ini dan _si 'kekasih'_.

$$%%%$$

Malam semakin larut, tapi pria tadi masih enggan untuk beranjak dari kamar pasien. Dia masih saja memandangi wajah sang pasien yang semakin hari semakin terlihat kurus. Kadang kala dia tersenyum, saat ia mengingat kembali apa yang dulu pernah ia kerjakan bersama pasien ini. Ia tidak perlu takut dengan adanya 'akhir jam besuk', karena Minah sudah memberinya hak penuh untuk berada didekat pasien ini. Jadi ia bisa dengan leluasa berada didekat pasien.

"Hey, kau tahu aku masih disini." Pria itu mulai berbicara lagi, setelah sekian lama ia terdiam sejak Minah mengantarkannya makan malam.

"Aku masih disini seperti malam kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat saat kau membuka matamu, jadi ayo buka matamu. Aku merindukan mata indahmu, Min."

"Min? Kau bangun?" tanya pria itu, kaget. Tiba-tiba saja kedua mata pasien yang ia panggil 'Min" tadi terbuka dengan perlahan, dengan sebelumnya ada gerakan kecil dari tangan kirinya.

"Sebentar, akan ku panggilkan Minah." Ucap pria itu dengan tergesa. Lalu ia keluar dengan cepat menghampiri Minah yang sedang duduk diam di tempat yang disebut "nurse station".

"Minnahh.. Min.. sungmin.. Lee Sungmin sudah bangun." Ucap pria itu terengah-engah.

Minah hanya berdiri, ia terkejut, tentu saja. Dan tentunya ia sangat bahagia. Tanpa ia sadari setitik air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. Ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakan bahagia yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar ingin melompat saking bahagianya mendengar berita dari pria dihadapnnya ini.

-TBC-

Huwaa apa ini? Mianhae semua jika ini Hancur berantakan, maklumlah saya orang baru disini. Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya. Bash ato pun Flame juga gpp.. Biar saya tahu dimana letak kesalahan saya. Sebagai orang baru, saya mohon bantuan yang sebesar-besarnya..

Klo seandainya gak ada yg bagus dan FF ini pantesnya di deleted, saya pasti deleted #pasrah.

Dan saya akan mencoba membuat lagi yang lebih baik. Karena setiap manusia belajar dari kesalahan yang pernah dibuatnya, bukan. Jadi Tolong jika ada kesalahan tolong beritahu saya.

Akhur kata, terimah kasih yang sebanyak2nya.

Sincerly,

Kim-87


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Guy Like Me

Cast : KyuMinHae + Minah :)

Genre : R, H (-_-)

Mianhae fot typo(s) :)

Dont Like Dont Read :)

RnR Please :)

-Kim87-

Sebelumnya :)

"Minnahh.. Min.. sungmin.. Lee Sungmin sudah bangun." Ucap pria itu terengah-engah.

Minah hanya berdiri, ia terkejut, tentu saja. Dan tentunya ia sangat bahagia. Tanpa ia sadari setitik air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. Ia menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakan bahagia yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar ingin melompat saking bahagianya mendengar berita dari pria dihadapnnya ini.

$$%%%$$

Ini part 2 nya, Semoga tidak mengecewakan :D

$$%%%$$

Suara pintu ditutup pelan mengagetnya seorang pria yang duduk didepan ruangan pasien dengan nama Lee Sungmin itu. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, dapat dilihatnya seorang dokter baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan cepat pria ini berdiri dan bertanya pada dokter.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan menahan setiap tekanan yang ada di otaknya.

Tapi sang dokter hanya bisa diam. Mungkin merangkai kata yang akan dia ucapkan pada pria dihadapannya, yang sebenarnya sangat ia kenal dengan baik.

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, saat kecelakaan itu otak depan dan belakangnya mengalami benturan yang sangat keras sehingga kemungkinan dia akan amnesia itu besar. Dan setelah kau lihat sendiri, diagnosaku terjadi. Maafkan aku." Jawab dokter itu, lalu ia meninggalkan pria itu yang langsung merosot ketempat duduknya semula.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sungmin.."

$$%%%$$

Seorang pria sedang duduk manis diatas bednya. Ia memandang sebuah televisi yang menampilkan sebuah acaranya 'sing contest'. Saat itu ada seorang peserta bernama Kim Rockhyun sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan diiringin sebuah gitar oleh orang lain disebelahnya.

_'Ini susah, kan? Kencan dengan seorang sepertiku. Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang baik untukmu. Aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk terus bersamamu lagi. Tapi kenapa kamu memegang tanganku dengan erat?'_

Sang penyanyi mulai menyanyi pada awal lirik lagunya. Pria yang sedang duduk itu tersenyum setelah mendengar suara pria itu. "Suaranya bagus, dan lagunya juga." Komentarnya.

_'Aku tidak menyukaimu, aku tidak butuh kamu. Aku benci kamu, aku menyesali ini sekarang. Kumohon beritahu aku kata-kata itu. Injak-injak (benci)aku dan tinggalkan aku. Seperti apa yang ingin aku lihat. Kamu hanya perlu pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Ini mudah untuk melupakan orang sepertiku. Aku egois dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sama sekali. Jadi lupakan aku dan berbaliklah dan pergilah. Bagaimana aku bisa berkata kasar terhadapamu? Bagaimana aku bisa menyalahkanmu. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu. Bagaimana? Sungguh, bagaiamana bisa?'_

"Aku seperti pernah mendengar lagu ini. Tapi dimana?" ucapnya sembari mencoba mengingat sesuatu, tapi tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengingat.

Dia terperangah, pria yang duduk santai di bednya terperangan melihat siapa yang datang. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suaranya, datang lagi pria dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan. Ia langsung masuk dengan tergesa dan memeluk pria yang duduk di bed itu.

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah. Aku sangat senang kau akhirnya sadar. Aku bahagia sekali, Min." Ucap pria tadi dengan isakan kecil yang ia keluarkan.

Min, atau Lee Sungmin yang dipeluk tadi terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal pria itu. Apa pria itu mengenalku?, batin Sungmin. Ia sebenarnya ingin melepas pelukan erat dari pria itu, tapi mendengar isakan frustasi pria itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

$$%%%$$

"Apa? Kau kekasihku? Jangan bercanda tuan. Meskipun jika aku ini gay, aku juga akan memilih siapa yang akan jadi pasanganku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak akan menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku, karena kau tahu apa? Kau bukan tipe ku." Ucap Sungmin santai setelah dia terlepas dari pria yang tadi memeluknya.

"Tidak Min, kau itu kekasihku, sebelum kau lupa ingatan seperti ini." Balas pria yang memeluknya tadi.

"Maafkan aku, tuan..siapa tadi namamu?" tanya Sungmin dengan mencoba mengingat nama pria tadi.

"Donghae, namaku Lee Donghae, Sungmin-ah." Jawab pria tadi -Donghae- dengan antusias.

"Baiklah tuan Lee Donghae, maafkan aku tapi sepertinya biarpun nanti ingatanku akan kembali aku pasti tidak akan menjadikanmu kekasihku. Karena kau benar-benar bukan tipeku. Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih baik memilih pria itu, pria yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi kita ngobrol saja." Ucap Sungmin enteng.

Ucapan Sungmin membuat donghae semakin terpuruk. Ia datang kesini bukan untuk mendengar ucapan yang seperti ini. Ia berharap jika ia datang, meskipun ia tahu Sungmin tidak akan mengenalinya, Sungmin akan mengerti jika dulu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dan berharap ia bisa menjalani harinya dengan sungmin yang sekaligus untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Bukan malah ucapan Sungmin yang seperti ini. Bukan ini yang ia tunggu.

Berbeda dengan Donghae, seorang pria yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin tadi merasa seakan kembang api telah meletus dikepalanya. Ia senang, sangat senang. Dia adalah type orang yang disukai Sungmin, tetangganya itu.

"Dan jika Anda tidak keberatan tuan, kumohon pergilah. Aku ingin istirahat. Kusarankan juga kau untuk mandi. Liatlah, kau berantakan sekali. Aku benci orang dengan tatanan berantakan sepertimu." Ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan sinis. Setelah itu, dia langsung tidur memunggungi para tamu dikamarnya.

Donghae yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin langsung tersentak. Dia memang Sungminnya –dulu-, Sungmin yang menyukai kebersihan. Dan menilik kenyatann itu, Donghae menjadi semakin terpuruk. Nada sinis itu, nada yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Nada yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia dengar. Nada yang membuatnya semakin gila, dan yang ia dengar sekitar empatbulan yang lalu.

Si pria yang hanya menyaksikan tadi –sebutsajabegitu-, kini mengajak Donghae untuk meninggalkan kamar Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin melihat Donghae semakin menderita dengan sikap Sungmin yang menurutnya sedikit berubah, walau ia tahu bahwa Sungmin sedang lupa ingatan.

$$%%%$$

Sungmin sedang duduk melamun, pandangannya kosong menerawang. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang tak tahu itu apa. Ia merasa bersalah pada Donghae dan pria satunya. Ia tahu, ia seharusnya tidak bersikap kekanakan seperti tadi. Dan ia tahu sikapnya itu salah.

"Oppa, selamat Sore." Sapa lembut seseorang dari arah pintu, sontak Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya dan melihat Minah-saudarasepupunya- datang membawa nampan berisi obat. Yah, waktunya minum obat, eh?

"Ini, obat harus kau minum untuk mengembalikan stamina mu." Minah menyerah beberapa butir obat dan segelas air putih kepada Sungmin dan diterima dengan baik olehnya.

Minah memandangi mimik Sungmin yang sedang meminum obat itu. Sungmin meminum obatnya tanpa sekalipun melihat obat itu. Tatapan mata itu, kosong. Minah merasa, Sungmin sedang banyak pikiran. Mungkin ia masih shock karena tidak ingat apa-apa, batin Minah.

"Min-ah." Panggil sungmin lirih tanpa memandang kearah Minah sama sekali sembari menggenggam erat gelas yang telah kosong.

Minah tersentak. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Minah sangat yakin ia tidak pernah memberi tahu Sungmin bagaimana dulu ia dipanggil olehnya. Ia hanya memberitahu Sungmin bahawa ia adalah perawat sekaligus adik sepupunya saja dan ia juga pernah menegaskan, jika butuh apapun cukup memanggilnya 'Minah-ah' bukan 'Min-ah', nama panggilan Sungmin untuknya.

"Oppa?"

"Aku orang paling jahat disini. Aku terlalu jahat menyakiti hati mereka. Aku seharusnya tidak boleh kembali sadar, Min-ah." Ucap Sungmin dengan lirih tanpa memandang Minah yang hanya diam membeku mendengarnya.

Minah berspekulasi, Sungmin pasti tidak lupa ingatan. Sungmin masih ingat dan tahu benar siapa dia dan siapa pria-pria yang tadi datang mengunjunginya. Sekarang, timbul pertanyaan di hati Minah, jika Sungmin tidak lupa ingatan lalu kenapa dia berpura-pura seperti ini? Kenapa ia berbohong? Dan kenapa Dokter Kim –dokter yang menangani Sungmin- ikut berbohong? Apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh saudara sepupunya ini?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Min-ah? Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka lagi. Sudah cukup mereka menderita karena aku. Donghae orang yang baik dan polos, dia patut mendapatnya seseorang yang tulus mencintainyaa bukan orang yang hanya ingin 'coba-coba' saja, sepertiku. Dan Kyuhyun, dia tetanggaku itu seharusnya juga mencintai orang lain saja. Aku tahu dia selama ini menyukaiku, aku tahu selama ini dia memperhatikanku dari jauh, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengidahkannya. Seharusnya mereka bisa bahagia, Min-ah."

Sungmin tertunduk, menangis tanpa suara. Ia merasa bersalah kepada dua pria itu. Dia terlahir sebagai pria yang tidak atau bahkan susah dalam merasakan apa itu cinta. Ia sudah menutup hatinya untuk orang lain sejak berusia 13 tahun. Ia tak akan pernah membuka hatinya untuk siapapun, tapi disaat Donghae menyatakan perasaannya ia merasa perlu untuk menerima perasaannya. Karena ia –meski sering dipungkiri- juga merasa penasaran dengan sesuatu yang disebut 'pasangan kekasih'.

Kyuhyun terlalu baik bagi Sungmin, dia selalu ada disaat ia membutuhkannya. Ia orang pertama yang akan menemani Sungmin disaat ia ketakutan ditengah hujan badai. Ia tetangganya sejak ia masih kecil hingga sekarang, bahkan Kyuhyunlah saksi dimana betapa terpuruknya Sungmin saat kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin tahu, selama ini Kyuhyun menyimpan perasaan suka kepadanya, tapi karena ia tak mau kehilangan lagi maka ia memutuskan untuk bersikap biasa saja.

Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, Sungmin sangat membutuhkan Cho Kyuhyun.

$$%%%$$

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, hari ini ia berniat menjenguk Sungmin lagi. Ia sudah membawakan sesuatu digenggaman tangannya. Ia yakin benda ini akan mengingatkan Sungmin akan masa lalunya, karena entah sejak kemarin –saat Sungmin mengatakan ia tipenya- ia ingin Sungmin segera mengingatnya. Jika Sungmin mengingatnya, ia akan menyatakan perasaanya, toh Sungmin dan Donghae sudah berakhir, bukan?

Ia tahu ia memang sedikit egois jika seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah cukup mengalah pada Donghae, jadi apa salahnya sekarang giliran ia yang maju.

Senyum manis nan cerah masih menghiasi bibir Kyuhyun, hingga ia melewati belokan terakhir menuju ruangan Sungmin. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat Minah didalam, terlihat panik –walau ia berusaha menutupinya- berdiri dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin membelakangi pintu masuk, jadi Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang membuat Minah berwajah panik seperti itu. Segera saja ia masuk, dan melihat kearah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kaget, terperanjat lebih tepatnya. Disana banyak darah. Darah apa itu? Pertanyaan itu melontar indah di otaknya. Dengan gesit ia membantu Minah yang seolah kesusahan menangangi muntah darah Sungmin.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin? Kali ini pertanyaan itu yang mendiami otaknya. Sekelebat pikiran buruk sudah bersarang indah diotaknya.

$$%%%$$

Sungmin sudah merasa tenang sekarang. Ia sudah tertidur pulas dengan bantuan obat penenang. Minah merapikan selimut Sungmin dan membereskan alat-alat yang ia gunakan untuk merawat Sungmin tadi.

"Minah-ssi, aku butuh penjelasan. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Minah akan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tidak disini, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku tidak mau menggangu istirahat pasien." Ucap Minah, mempersiahkan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

$$%%%$$

Setelah Minah meletakkan alat-alatnya, ia dan Kyuhyun menuju Kafetaria Rumah Sakit. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan segelas minuman dihadapan masing-masing.

"Aku sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin oppa, tapi dengan melihat pendarahan yang ia alami tadi, aku merasa ada yang salah. Dan aku merasa ini ada hubungannya dengan penyakit Sungmin oppa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan." Minah memulai pembicaraan itu dengan menahan tangisnya, yang mungkin saja akan pecah.

"Penyakit? Apa maksudmu?" kyuhyun menyergitkan dahinya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah tahu jika Sungmin mempunyai penyakit serius, ia tampak baik-baik saja.

"Kemarin aku menerima hasil Lab, dan disana menyebutkan terdapat varises dilambungnya yang sebelumnya sudah terdapat sel kanker disana. Kemungkinan pendarahan tadi karena pecahnya pembuluh vena itu."

"Kanker lambung? Varises lambung? Maksudmu varises lambung itu pembesaran pembuluh vena lambung? Bagaimana bisa?" Kyuhyun memberondong Minah dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Jangan tanya kenapa Kyuhyun bisa faham dengan istilah yang dilontarkan Minah, hal itu karena Kyuhyun pernah mendapat sesuatu yang disebut 'penyuluhan' tentang 'Varises' beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan jangan bingung kenapa ia masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Itu karena IQ yang luar biasa, yang dimilikinya.

"Banyak faktor penyebab hal itu. Salah satunya adalah Alkohol, yah kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana addict-nya Sungmin oppa terhadap minuman itu. Bahkan saat kecelakaan itu, dia dalam keadaan mabuk berat kan? Lalu, obat anti inflamasi non-steriod atau peradangan yang digunakan untuk mengatasi inflamasi dibagian perut dan kakinya akibat kecelakaan itu juga bisa menyebabkan varises lambung. Dan celakanya, setelah kuperiksa Sungmin oppa alergi obat tersebut. Pemberian obat itu dilakukan sebulan sebelum aku merawat Sungmin oppa. Maafkan aku. Aku..." Minah sudah tidak sanggup lagi melanjutnya ucapannya. Ia terlalu terpukul dengan kenyataan yang baru ia tahu. Ia merasa bodoh sebagai seorang adik sepupu sekaigus perawat Sungmin. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak tahu mengenai penyakit tersebut?

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam membisu. Ia merasa 'blank', tidak tahu apa yang mesti ia ucapkan. Ia bingung, hey baru saja Sungmin sadar dan sekarang ia dihadapankan oleh sebuah kenyataan seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa ia menerimanya? Ia tidak mau kehilangan Sungmin. Saat Sungmin koma saja ia sudah seperti robot manusia, bagimana jika..? Tidak, ia tidak mau berspekulasi yang terburuk. Ia yakin Sungminnya akan sembuh. Ia harus yakin. Oke, Cho Kyuhyun akan berbuat apa saja agar Lee Sungmin segera pulih.

$$%%%$$

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menuju apartementnya. Ia masih sedikit 'blank' dengan kenyataan yang tadi sempat ia dengar. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi pada Sungmin. Disamping itu, ia mulai bingung. Apakah ia harus mengatakan hal ini pada Donghae? Apakah ia harus berterus terang tentang keadaan Sungmin? Haruskah?

Tidak, ia tidak akan memberitahukannya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak mengalah selama ini, jadi biarkan dia sedikit egois saat ini. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin dirinyalah yang ada disaat Sungmin dalam mode 'kambuh' dari penyakitnya. Biarkan saja hanya dia yang membantu Sungmin, hanya dia yang tahu seberapa parah dan seberapa besar perkembangan Sungmin selama pengobatan nanti.

Ia sudah sampai, ia sudah di depan pintu apartementnya. Membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan sesorang lain -Donghae- yang beberapa hari belakangan ini menumpang ditempatnya.

Ia masuk, dan ia langsung terkejut. Apartementnya berantakan. Apa yang terjadi? Segara ia mencari Donghae, satu-satunya orang yang masih ada di apartement itu saat ia keluar tadi.

Ia membuka pintu kamar mandinya, bertambah lagi keterkejutannya. Lee Donghae sudah terkapar tak berdaya dengan badan basah kuyup didalam bath up. Segera saja ia mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu dan menggantikan baju kering serta menidurkannnya di tempat tidurnya. Lantas ia membersihkan apartementnya yang kacau balau itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya Donghae lakukan? Kenapa apartemennya begitu berantakan? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dikepala Kyuhyun.

Dipandanginya lagi wajah Donghae yang sangat tertekan itu. Walaupun tertidur ia dapat dengan jelas meihat guratan 'stres' disana. Ia pasti sangat menderita. Kasihan pria itu, pria yang polos dan baik hati itu harus mengalami hal sekejam itu dari Sungmin. Dan dengan hal itu ia jadi yakin untuk menyimpan perihal penyakit Sungmin untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak akan membiarkan Donghae tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah tempat tidur Donghae saat ia merasa ada perubahan pada area yang ia duduki. Donghae sudah mulai menggerakkan matanya perlahan dan menggeliat kecil ternyata.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, apa aku semenjijikkan itu, sehingga Sungmin begitu tidak menginginkanku? Aku sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik sebagai seorang kekasih, tapi kenapa ia begitu membenciku seperti itu?" ucap Donghae lirih.

"Aniya. Kau tidak menjijikkan, Donghae-shi." Ucap Kyuhyun sekenanya. Karena ia tidak ingin membuat jawaban yang hanya memberikan 'kebahagiaan sesaat' pada Donghae yang kacau ini.

"Lalu apa salahku?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin Sungmin mengatakan sejujurnya bahwa kau terlalu baik untukknya." Jawab Kyuhyun –jawaban yang selalu ia lontarkan-.

"Aniya. Aku bukan orang yang sebaik itu Cho Kyuhyun-shi. Aku yakin ada alasan lain." Tatapan mata Donghae makin sayu saat mengatakannya. Kyuhyun tahu apa alasan sebenarnya dan ia tahu betul apa yang tengah dialami Sungmin dan Donghae. Ucapan Kyuhyun tidak ada yang bohong, karena memang itulah alasan Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Donghae terlalu sempurna bagi Sungmin yang masih belum bisa membuka hatinya.

$$%%%$$

Pukul 3.15 pm, saatnya bagi Sungmin untuk meminum obatnya. Minah dengan tenang membawakan obat-obatan Sungmin. Ia selalu menata ulang hatinya tiap akan memasuki ruangan Sungmin. Ia merasa setiap melihat wajah Sungmin, itulah terakhir kali ia bisa melihat Sungmin. Dan ia tidak ingin itu, tapi aura Sungmin benar-benar tidak menunjukkan perubahan sejak insiden 'pendarahan' itu. Aura Sungmin benar-benar buruk.

Dan sejauh yang ia tahu, seorang pasien dengan aura yang begitu buruk berarti sisa hidupnya akan segera berakhir. Bukankah itu berarti Sungmin sebentar lagi akan meninggal? Tidak, tidak, Minah tidak akan membiarkan itu. Ia akan berusaha sekuat hati dan tenaganya untuk membantu penyemuhan Sungmin.

Saat Minah memasuki ruangan Sungmin, ia tidak menemukan Sungmin di Bednya. Kemana dia? Setelah meletakkan nampan berisi obat-obatan, segera ia menuju kamar mandi. Berniat membukanya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat ia mendengar suara kran air dinyalakan. Sungmin berada di kamar mandi, batinnya lega. Sekarang ia harus menunggu Sungmin keluar dan menyuruhkan minum obat seteah itu memeriksa kamar mandi. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya ingin memastikan jika Sungmin tidak lagi muntah darah seperti kemarin dan tadi pagi.

Lama ia menunggu Sungmin. Kenapa ia tidak juga keluar? Bahkan suara kran air pun seperti air yang mengalir ke lantai kamar mandi. Apakah Sungmin..? Dengan tergesa ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

"Sungmin-oppa, gwenchana? Kenapa tidak lekas keluar? Oppa?" ia kembali mengetuk pitru itu, tapi nihil. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar, hanya suara gemericik air yang semakin mengalir keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oppa..oppa.. Buka pintunya, apa kau dengar aku oppa? Oppa buka.." ia mengetuk lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu itu. Reflek ia memegang gagang pintu dan bingo pintu itu terbuka. Langsung saja ia membuka lebar pintu itu dan ia mendapati Sungmin pingsan dengar darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Dengan segera ia menangangkat tubuh Sungmin dan meletakkannya pada bed pasien. Ia membersihkan bekas darah dengan sebelumnya memanggil rekannya untuk meminta bantuan mengambilkan baju pasien dan mematikan kran air.

Ia bingung, kalut lebih tepatnya. Sungmin, ada apa dengannya?

"Minah-shi" panggil seorang pria dengan jas putih lengkap dengan stetoskop di kantungnya. Dia Dokter Kim yang merawat Sungmin selama ini.

Dengan segera ia mempersilahkan Dokter muda yang terkait beberapa bulan dengan Sungmin itu untuk memeriksa kakaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi. Jika ia bisa dan diperbolehkan, ia akan keluar saat ini juga, ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah kakaknya yang semakin memucat itu. Ditambah lagi denyut nadi, denyut jantung dan pernapasannya semakin melemah. Tidak, tidak mungkin kakaknya akan meninggal sekarang kan?

$$%%%$$

Minah hanya bisa tertunduk lesu di depan ruangan Sungmin. Ingin menangis tapi air matanya sudah mengering sejak tadi. Kenapa firasatnya menjadi nyata? Tidak, seharusnya ia tidak boeh mempunyai firasat seperti itu. Seharusnya ia membuang jauh-jauh perasaan buruknya itu.

"Babbo" ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia bodoh. Tidak seharusnya ia mempunyai firasat seburuk itu dan sekarang lihat?

"Minah-shi," panggil seorang pria dengan jas putih –Dokter Kim-

"Tenangkan hatimu, aku tahu ini berat tapi coba kau lihat sisi baiknaya. Dengan begini Sungmin-shi tidak merasa tertekan lagi. Ia sudah tenang." Ucap Dokter Kim sembari duduk disamping Minah.

"Apakah Sugnmin oppa semenderita itu?" tanya Minah dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Jika aku jadi dia, maka jawabanku adalah iya. Kehilangan orang tua saat kau belum dewasa, menjadi penyendiri dan takut sebuah hubungan yang lebih jauh dan menjadi kehilangan karena telah membohongi perasaanya sendiri. Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Belum lagi kenyataan tentang penyakit ganas yang ia miliki, perasaan pada seseorang yang tidak mungkin ia ungkapkan. Dia menanggung kesedihan dan ketakutannya sendiri." Unggkap Dokter Kim menerawang, menatap tembok didepannya.

$$%%%$$

"Minah-shi kau pasti berbohong! Aku tidak percaya ucapanmu. Kau penipu!" bentak Kyuhyun marah pada Minah –lewat telpon-

"Mianhaeyo Kyuhyun-shi tapi itu kenyataan. Sungmin oppa sudah meninggal, mayatnya juga sudah kami kremasi." Ucap Minah sendu, di seberang sana ia masih memegang bingkai foto Sungmin yang sedang tertawa. Ia menahan air matanya agar tidak meluncur indah.

Minah menutup telponnya tanpa mengidahkan makian yang keluar daari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi jika harus mengumbar kematian kakaknya, itu terlalu menyakitkan. Dan benteng pertahannyapun roboh diiringi jatuhnya air mata dari kedua pelupuk mata indahnya.

Dilain pihak. Kyuhyun yang melontarkan makian tidak percayanya dan hanya bisa merosot dengan derai air mata yang tiba-tiba saja sudah jatuh dipelupuknya. Tidak, tidak mungkin Sungminnya meninggal begitu saja. Padahal dia hanya tidak menemuinya dua hari, karena harus mengurusi Donghae yang semakin menggila saja.

"Bohong, itu semua bohongkan, Min. Sungmin!" Teriaknya frustasi menggelegar dipenjuru apartementnya. Ia melolong seperti orang gila menentang kabar kematian Sungminnya. Ia masih dan tidak akan percaya jika Sungminnya sudah meninggal. Tidak, ia tidak akan semudah itu percaya, ini hanya akal bulus Minah untuk menjauhkannya dengan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-shi, kenapa? Kau kenapa memanggil nama Sungmin dengan berderai airmata begitu? Tidak terjadi apa-apakan dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Donghae yang datang masih dengan tampang kacaunya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mengamati Donghae. Haruskah? Haruskan ia memberitahu Donghae? Apakah dengan begitu... Tidak, ia tidak boleh membuat Donghae semakin hancur, tapi jika ia tidak memberitahunya sekarang, sampai kapan ia menutupinya? Bukankah semakin lama ditutupi Donghae akan semakin terluka.

Jadi keputusannyaa..

"Donghae-shi.."

$$%%%$$

"Annyeong Sungmin oppa." Sapa Minah pada sebuah makam dengan ukiran nama Sungmin disana.

"Oppa, ini sudah sebulan sejak kematianmu. Aku ingin memberitahukan kabar terbaru tentang dua pria yang katamu sangat kau sakiti. Pertama Kyuhyun-shi, dia benar-benar terpukul oppa. Dia menangis saat kau dikuburkan, kau sudah tahukan? Setelah itu, dia menjadi semakin pendiam oppa sampai beberapa hari yang lalu Rumah sakit mendapat pasien dengan pendarahan pada nadinya, dan kau tahu siapa dia? Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah dia mengenaskan oppa? Tapi kau tenang saja, kami sudah merawatnya, dan keadaanya sudah semakin membaik oppa.

Tapi meskipun keadaan fisiknya membaik, tapi tidak dengan mentalnya. Saat kudekati, ia hanya diam oppa. Dia tidak merespon semua yang kuucapkan, sama sekali tak ada respon positif darinya. Dan ada satu hal yang paling menyesakkan, kemarin dia tiba-tiba bertanya kepadaku, saat dia baru saja bangun. Dia bertanya siapa dia? Siapa namanya? Lucu sekali oppa, dia tiba-tiba terkena amnesia, tapi aku tidak kaget oppa. Bukankah seseorang dengan guncangan yang sangat berat akan kehilangan ingatannya walaupun dia tidak mengalami benturan? Itu karena kesalahan dalam memorinya. Oppa, kurasa keputusanmu salah. Bukankah seharusnya kau sadar dan sehat kembali? Bukan malah meninggalkan kami seperti ini? Kau memang jahat, sangat jahat." Minah terisak pelan.

"Lalu apa kau tahu dengan keadaan Donghae-shi? Dia sekarang sedang melakukan perawatan di Rumah Sakit. Saat mengetahui kematianmu, dia hampir saja membunuh dirinya dengan loncat dari gedung bertingkat. Tapi untunglah, seorang pria asing menolongnya. Pria dengan rambut pirang dan gummy smile yang menawan. Pria itu menolong Donghae-shi dari keterpurukannya. Dia memberi perhatian selama dia di rumah sakit. Sepertinya Donghae-shi sudah menemukan orang yang tepat kan oppa?" minah menghela napasnya sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sakunya.

"Oppa, meskipun kau begitu jahat pada Kyuhyun-shi, tapi dia tidak pernah menyalahkanmu bahkan dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat tahu kau meninggal hingga ia lupa ingatan. Oppa, aku akan meninggalkan benda ini disini. Ini adalah hadiah dari Kyuhyun-shi, kurasa ia akan memberikannya saat itu, tapi ia keburu melihatmu muntah darah jadi ia lupa dan memberikannya padaku disaat pemakamanmu. Oppa, aku tahu sebenarnya dialah orang yang kau sukai, jadi ini kutinggalkan disini."

"Jangan khawatir, mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjaga Kyuhyun-shi, untukmu." Ia menghela napas panjang lagi.

"Seharusnya, kau bilang saja jika kau mencintai Kyuhyun-shi, agar kisah kalian bahagia. Oppa pabboya!"

END

Huwaaaa apa ini? Terkesan Maksa? Iya banget -_- MIanhae jika mengecewakan.

Rencanaku si bakal ada part yang isinya Flashback-an semua, tapi g tahu juga mau di publish ato gak. Tergantung Readers sekalian sii :)

Thanks to :

Sungmin Lee : Nah Sekarang uda tahu kan :) Makasih uda Jadi Reviewer :)

Melsparkyu: Ini Sudah lanjut :) Dan passti uda tahu kan siapa itu, dan apa penyebab Sungmin Koma? :)

ReeGirlz0312: neh wes lanjut hoho Bukan medis banget sih, ini agak nyantai ajj. Udah tahu kan siapa itu? Dan itu bukan Donghae :)

MinNy Ming : Makasih :) itu uda tahu kan :) #semoga iya J

Hinagiku-chan 'blacksnow : Ini uda lanjut :) wah makassihJ makasih juga uda mau ngingetin typo(s) nya :)

Maaf baru bales Review nya, ini ajj baru pegang Laptop berModem, makasih yaa yg uda Reviews dan yang uda baca :)

Mohon Saran dan Kritiknya :)

Mau ngeBash? Ayoo ndak papa, Kasih tahu aku mana yang paling 'gak banget' di FF ini:)

Sekian dan Terimah Kasih :)

See You on the Next Story :)

Kim87


End file.
